Kamu Duniaku
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Matanya tertuju pada yang lain. Matamu tertuju padanya. Mataku tertuju padamu. Tak pernahlah kau melihatku. Dan cintaku padamu begitu besar hingga kau tak bisa menanggungnya. Jasico FF. Full warnings inside. RnR? :)


**Kamu Duniaku**

**Pairing : Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo / Jasico**

**Disclaimer : PJO/HOO (c) Rick Riordan**

**Warnings : BL. Chara death. OOC. AU.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cerah. Sekelebat cahaya mentari pagi mulai menyeruak dari jendela kaca transparan di sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu luas namun tertata rapi. Bias cahaya tersebut menyengat pipi sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek yang masih bergelung dalam selimut biru muda tebalnya.

Ia berjengit sedikit karena panas yang merembes ke dalam kulitnya. Dengan segan ia pun bangun dan mengucek matanya yang masih ingin terpejam lebih lama. "Sial, iya, aku bangun, Oh Dewa Helios!" rutuknya sebal. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran _king_ tersebut.

Kini matanya semuanya sudah terbuka dan tidak tampak terlalu mengantuk, memperlihatkan iris biru langitnya yang cerah dan indah. Ia tersenyum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang besar menggapai selimut tebalnya, menariknya ke bawah. Ia tersenyum makin lebar melihat pemandangan yang ia dapat setelah selimut itu ia tarik seluruhnya; sesosok pemuda mungil, kurus ceking dengan kulit sepucat kapas dan rambut hitam legam berantakan sedang bergelung tidak nyaman di ranjang dengan masih memakai pakaian tidurnya—sebuah piyama hitam dengan bordiran tengkorak di ujung tepi kerah dan lengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nico. Ayo bangun." Katanya dengan suaranya yang tegas namun meneduhkan hati. Bocah itu, Nico di Angelo, hanya menggeliat malas.

"Lima jam lagi..." keluhnya dengan suara parau bangun tidur. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sekitarnya dengan mata masih terpejam dan dalam beberapa detik saja, genggaman tangannya sudah diisi dengan selimut dan langsung saja ia pakai selimut tersebut tanpa babibu.

"Demi Hades, kau mau tidur atau mau pingsan?" ia terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang panjang langsung mengelus pelan rambut hitam Nico. Nico hanya bergumam pelan dan malah semakin menyamankan diri.

Jason Grace begitu senang melihat kekasihnya ini kalau sedang dalam posisi tidur; ia terlihat bagai malaikat kecil yang tak bernoda sedikitpun tanpa ada beban. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan pipi Nico pelan.

Teman masa kecilnya ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama empat tahun ini. Saat itu Nico berusia empat belas ketika Jason yang berusia tujuh belas mengetahui kalau anak ini menyukai sahabat sejak kecilnya yang lain, Percy. Namun Percy menyukai gadis lain dan yah, Nico patah hati berat. Sejak saat itu, Jason selalu mendampingi Nico kemanapun dan mulailah ia merasa bahwa keberadaan anak ini begitu berharga di hatinya. Dan ketika mereka jadian setahun kemudian, mereka mulai mengontrak rumah bersama (dengan masih dibiayai orang tua mereka tentunya. Tenang, orang tua mereka bertiga semua dari keluarga berada. Tak perlu khawatir akan mati kelaparan di rumah kontrakan) dan Percy ikut mengontrak juga—tapi tidak mengajak pacarnya, Annabeth—tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya." Pamit Jason pada kekasihnya.

"Hm..." gumam Nico sebagai jawaban.

Jason bangkit dari posisinya dan hampir berjalan menjauhi kasur sebelum tangan kurus Nico terulur dan menariknya dengan kencang, "Whoaa!" dan menyebabkan Jason jatuh ke ranjangnya lagi. "Nico! Nanti aku terlambat! Aku ada jadwal pagi, tahu!"

"Sebentar lagi..." dan Nico pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengucek matanya (persis seperti yang dilakukan Jason!) dan menguap kecil. Mereka berdua diam. Nico akhirnya membuka matanya semuanya, membuat Jason dapat melihat iris obsidian Nico yang elok. Ia selalu terpana melihat betapa gelapnya biji mata Nico—seperti sang Malam.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Jason. Mungkin saja anak ini ingin bilang sesuatu sebelum balik lagi ke alam mimpinya?

Nico mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jason dan kemudian—

_'CHUU~'_

"Selamat pagi dan hati-hati di jalan, Jason." Nico tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang—ternyata—masih mengantuk tersebut.

Jason merona. Oh, iya, _morning kiss_. Hampir ia lupa. Jason tersenyum senang, "Iya, aku akan hati-hati~ Sana kembali tidur~" dan ia pun mengecup bibir Nico sebagai balasan.

Nico balas tersenyum. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut, tak lupa tangannya melambai pada Jason.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Nico.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Nico." Balas Jason.

Pagi yang indah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar Jason diketuk beberapa kali, "Hoy, Jason! Nanti telat, nih!" itu suara Percy. Terdengar jelas ia ketakutan setengah mati kalau telat. Dosen pagi ini sangat _killer_ dan serampangan dalam menentukan hukuman bagi muridnya, si Pak D.

Jason menyelempangkan tas selempangnya sebelum ia memakai jaket bolanya, "Iya, aku sudah selesai, kok!" dan pintu kamar Jason pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Percy dengan rambut hitam dan iris hijau laut indah sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau yang mengemudi!" suruhnya sambil melemparkan kunci mobil.

"Iyaaa~" dan Jason langsung menyamber kunci tersebut dan langsung menuruni tangga, "Oh, dan tolong tutupkan kamarku! Nico benci kalau pintu terbuka, Percy!"

"Baik~" Percy mendesah malas. Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih kenop pintu. Iris hijau lautnya berkilat sejenak memandang kamar Jason, "Itu kalau Nico masih hidup, Jason. Ingatlah, Nico kita sudah tidak ada bersama kita lagi sekarang."

Dan Percy pun menutup pintu kamar Jason dengan pelan, meninggalkan pemandangan kamar Jason yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya. Barang-barang berserakan di lantai, isi lemari berhamburan, lampu samping tempat tidur yang pecah dan sebuah foto raksasa seorang bocah dengan senyum kecil, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam legam dan memakai T-shirt hitam bergambar tengkorak dibalut jaket penerbang warna coklat kusam terpajang di atas ranjang Jason.

"Kami pergi dulu, Nico."

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jason selalu tahu satu hal; bahwa Nico senantiasa mencurahkan segala pandangannya pada Percy—sejak mereka bertiga masih kecil. Pada saat apapun. Kejadian apapun, bocah berambut hitam itu selalu melihat Percy.

Jason tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena Nico selalu mendambakan Percy sebagai sosok Kakak yang keren? Maksud Jason, lihat saja cara Nico di Angelo menatap seorang Percy Jackson! Begitu fokus, begitu intens, tak terelakkan sama sekali. Namun Percy tidak pernah tahu—entah apa alasannya. Yang jelas, Jason selalu melihat Nico.

Tubuhnya kurus ceking, dibalut kulit putih pucat seperti orang mati, dan beriris hitam obsidian yang menawan. Dulu dia lebih kecoklatan, entah ini mungkin karena dulu Nico sempat diculik selama enam bulan dan sejak saat itu Nico lebih tertutup bagaikan brankas uang di bank. Tapi tetap saja perubahannya itu tak pelak membuat cara pandangnya ke Percy berubah.

Jason Grace selalu merasa iri akan hal itu—menggelitik hatinya begitu besar. Jason tak mengerti kenapa perhatian Nico begitu penting untuknya. Setiap kali terbersit nama 'Percy' ketika mereka berduaan, selalu membuat darah Jason naik ke ubun-ubun.

Perhatian Nico pada Percy tak terkira. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya hati kecil Nico yang rapuh ketika Percy selalu saja memperkenalkan pacar-pacar barunya. Lihat saja sorot matanya yang meredup ketika melihat beberapa gadis berseliweran di dekat Percy. Tidak, itu sakit sekali.

Dan yang paling parah adalah yang satu ini; Annabeth Chase. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Rambut panjang pirang keriting yang selalu diikat ekor kuda, bola mata kelabu seperti badai yang kuat dan paras cantik luar biasa. Dan ia mencintai Percy setulus hati, Percy pun sama. Sudah tak ada harapan bagi Nico dan—membuat celah kecil bagi Jason supaya Nico bisa 'melihatnya'.

Pemuda pirang dengan iris biru langit itu tertohok hatinya ketika melihat Nico menangis tak bersuara—hanya terisak, namun benar-benar tak ada suara lain terdengar—di dalam kamarnya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit. Perlu diingat bahwa Nico amat sangat cinta mengunci pintu kamar—teramat sangat, karena ia takut akan ada orang asing datang dan menculiknya lagi—semacam trauma. Dan Jason hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang bidang, ikut merasa pilu.

"Nico—"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Pergi!" suara Nico yang pecah meninggi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal berbalut _pillow-case_ hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di sana. Jason masuk ke dalam sana dan mendapat sebuah lemparan bantal. Jason dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi!"

"Menjadi urusanku tentu saja! Kau tidak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya!"

"Pokoknya pergi! Jason, pergilah, aku serius!"

Jason menggeretakkan giginya. Dengan marah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Nico dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping bpcah berusia empat belas tahun itu.

"Ap—"

Dan Jason pun memeluk Nico erat, menenggelamkan bocah itu di dadanya, "Kau bodoh kalau kau pikir aku tak pernah melihatmu hancur. Kau bodoh kalau kau pikir kau bisa mengusirku. Kau bodoh kalau kau membayangkan aku akan pergi dari sini dan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian karena Percy sudah tidak bisa kau jangkau."

Nico makin terisak, "Berisik!" dan membalas pelukan Jason. Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu bisa merasakan tubuh kecil Nico bergetar hebat.

"Mulai sekarang, lihatlah aku—karena aku tak akan membiarkan pandangan matamu terbuang percuma."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bukan pengganti Percy, Jason." Nico berujar pelan ketika Jason menyatakan perasaannya pada Nico baru saja.

Jason tersenyum, "Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikannya, namun aku mencintaimu."

"Dan kupikir kau bukan _gay_."

"_Well_, katakanlah aku menjadi _gay_ karena dirimu."

"Butuh waktu—sampai aku benar-benar bisa mencintaimu." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk. Bisa Jason lihat dia merona, walau ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya.

"Dan cintaku akan makin besar padamu saat kau membalas cintaku." Dan Jason pun mengecup kening Nico pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kau bukan pengganti Percy. Kau berharga—namun kau tetap bukan Percy, Jason. Kau mencintaiku setulus hati, namun berpura-pura mencintaimu bagaikan beban. Dan melihat yang kucinta bersama yang lain, membuat beban ini makin tak sanggup kuangkat. Aku tak sanggup menanggung beban ini, Jason. Maafkan aku.'_

Surat kecil dalam genggaman tangan Nico membuat air matanya tumpah ruah. Dibacanya berkali-kali kertas bermandikan cipratan darah itu.

Nico belum dan tidak akan pernah bisa membalas cintanya.

Nico tidak mencintainya.

Nico tak pernah memandangnya.

Jason menangis makin keras mendapati tubuh Nico terbujur kaku bersandar di dinding dengan pergelangan tangan yang telah robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tulisan itu menyakitkan. Singkatnya, Jasonlah yang membunuh Nico.

Nico yang tak sanggup membopong beban cinta Jason di pundaknya yang kecil.

Jason yang membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

Beban yang besar, bukan?

Dan Jason hanya bisa berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Sambil memeluk tubuh Nico yang sudah dingin. Menangis sedemikian rupa. Mengguncangkan tubuh yang terkasih tak mendapati respon. Semuanya sirna.

Jason kemudian tersenyum, "Nico, ayo bangun. Kau punya kuliah pagi, Sayang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Kebalik urutannya? **Nggak**. Nggak kebalik kok. Emang gue bikin gini. **._. #dibacok**

**_Mind to RnR_? :)**


End file.
